Geum Jan-di
Geum Jan-di (금잔디) was the daughter of Geum Il-bong and Na Gong-joo, and sister of Geum Kang-san. She began studying at Shinhwa School as a second-year high school student. Biography Early life She was born the elder child of her middle-class parents, Geum Il-bong and Na Gong-joo. Jan-di had a younger brother named Kang-san. Her father operated a dry cleaning business named after her, Jan-di Dry Cleaners (잔디 세탁). She was protective of her best friend, Chu Ga-eul, whom she saved from bullies throughout elementary and middle school.Episode 1, Boys Over Flowers High school After graduating from middle school, Jan-di had to give up swimming and her hopes of becoming a professional swimmer. She attended a normal high school, which had no swimming pool. During high school, she worked part-time at a cafe with Ga-eul while also helping out at her father's dry cleaners.Episode 1, Boys Over Flowers Meeting the F4 In late 2008,Boys Over Flowers begins sometime in November or December 2008. Jan-di was delivering a uniform to a student at the prestigious Shinhwa High School. She found said customer on the roof, threatening to jump in front of a large crowd. Despite Jan-di's words comforting him, he decided to jump anyway though she caught him in time. It became a scandal in South Korea, resulting in Shinhwa Group's chairwoman offering her a scholarship. Jan-di wanted to decline by her parents forced her to go. She later learned about the school's bullies F4. Jan-di began to hate them for using their privilege for bad rather than good. Nevertheless, she decided to lay low until her new friend Oh Min-ji accidentally angered F4's leader Gu Jun-pyo. Jan-di refused to back down to him and he subsequently placed a red card in her locker, causing the other students to begin bullying her. Later, Jan-di was attacked by three students after taking a swim in the school's pool. Yoon Ji-hoo intervened, forcing the students to leave her alone. The next day, a rumor about a pregnant student was widely believed to be Jan-di. She confronted Jun-pyo, kicking his face in retribution. The following morning, she was kidnapped and unknowingly brought to Jun-pyo's house where she was given a makeover. He made an offer for her to be his girlfriend, which she flat-out refused. In the meantime, Jan-di learned about Ji-hoo's first love Min Seo-hyun from So Yi-jung and Song Woo-bin. During school break, she went on a trip with Ga-eul. She was sorely irritated when Jun-pyo showed up on his yacht. He invited Jan-di to his party which she refused until Ji-hoo encouraged her to attend. Choi Jin-hee and her friends tricked her into coming in costume.Episode 2, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Jan-di's looks were generally considered average by her peers at Shinhwa. However, as beauty is objective, she was viewed as pretty by a large number of people. She was particularly thought to clean up well, when given a makeover and wore expensive clothes. Personality and traits Behind the scenes *Jan-di is portrayed by Ku Hye-sun in the Korean drama, Boys Over Flowers (2009).http://www.mydaily.co.kr/news/read.html?newsid=200810060837081112&ext=na (Korean) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Boys Over Flowers Category:Boys Over Flowers characters Category:Shinhwa School students Category:Geum family Category:Seoul residents